comanche_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Comanche 101
Comanche 101 '''is a training mission in Comanche 4. Situation The first part of your check-ride will go over the basic flight controls to get you in the air and flying. Then you'll practice targeting enemy units and use your 20mm cannon and hydra rockets to destroy them. From there you'll proceed to our practice SAM site to practice Nap of the Earth flying and anti-air evasion before continuing on to your Hellfire and Stinger missile test range. Your final test will be to eliminate squadron of drone helicopters. Complete all of these tasks and you'll be ready to fly the Comanche into combat! Be sure to read the manual to learn more about the Comanche's various systems, abilities and tactics. The check-ride covers basic flight maneuvers, but there is a lot more this helicopter can do when the pilot knows his or her stuff. Good luck, and good flying. Walkthrough First go to first training, Air to ground training. Destroy enemy ground vehicles marked by Red as you see. After that, call using artillery strikes to take out oil fields. You can use weapons to take out remaining oil tanks. Becareful! Your crosshair turns red when you're targeting to friendly target. Second, follow the instructor to evade SAM missiles then take out ground vehicles using hellfires and your second training will be completed. The last training is Air to Air training. Take out MI-28 Havocs when you encounter to complete the training. You can use wingman to take out enemy targets. Your training is complete, you're ready for first mission! Radar icon Legend Cross = Infantry Triangle = Helicopters/Airlines Targeting Circle (Facing North is default direction) = Ground vehicles Square/Rectangle = Buildings '''Green Arrow = Waypoint Yellow Arrow = FARP (Forward Arm Refueling Point) Blue is friendly Red is enemy Grey is neutral Weapons & Views Cannon: 20mm Cannon used to destroy light and medium vehicles and infantry. Getting closer range allowing you to take out enemy units without destroying any building holding infantry. Hydra: Hydra rockets are unguided and used to destroy tanks, SAMs and other heavy vehicles. You can also destroy light and medium boats. As well as heavy boats like cargo ship and frigate. Stinger: Stinger missiles are guided and used to destroy enemy helicopters and fast movers in air but you can target ground vehicles with Stingers. Hellfire: Hellfire missiles are controllable missiles when you control a hellfire with your crossfire or targeting enemy. Firing hellfire will fire up in the sky and quickly flies down to the target to destroy. Unlike Javelins missiles. Artillery: Artillery rockets are used for air strikes when Griffon 2-6 calls for artillery. If you have an artillery available, mark the target with your crosshair. Targeting upon the sky is not ineffective with artillery. You can use manual aim with artillery to take out big targets. Flares: Flares used to dodge incoming missiles and get alerted but use some cover to avoid missiles. EFAMS (Enhanced Fuel-Armament Management Subsystem) is used for load up more weapons in the external. Weapons can be loaded in the internal bay doors. Targeting Nearest allowing you to target enemies with your closer range, but you can also target friendlies if you have Target Friendlies enabled. Targeting Cycle allowing you to target only enemies with full range. Changing Views to Locked will rotating your direction and locks your crosshair. In Free View, your direction will not rotate and your crosshair will move. In first person & cockpit views, you can watch anywhere in your cockpit. Comanche Damage Display Notice your Damage display on your right corner below is your health bar with Green. You will lose if your Comanche is destroyed. You'll notice a main rotor up here. If you hit buildings, structures and tress with your rotor. Your rotor will become damaged and irresponsible for gaining altitude and close your rotors when landed anywhere. When heavy rotor damage is enabled, you'll get too much damage with your rotor hitting any structures. You'll face EFAMS in the middle both sides which contains external extra 8 ammo loads. Total loads will be 14. If your EFAMS are depleted on your green box radar in upper left corner, press the 8 key to release EFAMS. Without EFAMS, you will fly it faster. Slowing your Comanche's speed by having EFAMS, gears down and Bay-doors open. You'll face Bay-doors in the below both sides which contains internal 6 ammo. If you crash on ground, your bay-doors will be damaged and not able to close it. Notice an engines in the Comanche's body. If you taking too much damage in 15% health, first engine will damage and 10% health, second engine and body will damage and reduces the acceleration of Comanche. Notice your Comanche's tail on your rear allowing you to keep rotating your direction. If your tail is damaged in 5% health, your tail keeps rotating right. Notice your Gear below allowing you to safely land at FARP. Don't maniac land too much or your gear will be damaged and you'll unable to close your gears. For extra stealth, Land using cover by lowering your gear and turning off your rotor. Nap of the Earth Notice your TRQ on the right, Altitude level and KTS on the left on your display. Torque allowing and altitude level allowing you to gain & reduce altitude speed. You can also change your altitude levels. # Press the Z key for low altitude # Press the X key for med altitude # Press the C key for high altitude You can hold your SPACE BAR to popup altitude by gaining higher altitude temporarily and back to your original altitude but it can reduce your speed. Knots is used for how much speed you're accelerating in your Comanche. Without EFAMS gears up, and closed bay doors will gain speed faster. Any EFAMS loaded, gears down or opening bay doors will reduce your Comanche's speed. It can be used for dodging enemy missiles with popup and left flying controls. You'll notice the direction in the upper corner. 360 degrees north, 90 degrees east, 180 degrees south and 270 degrees west. Radar Detection You'll face the radar on the upper right corner which is a Radar. You'll see radar icons you have faced. In cockpit view, you can see it on your below. If an enemy targeting priority is Yellow, an enemy is targeting you with unguided missiles and cannon. If an enemy targeting priority is Red, an enemy has fired a guided missile on you and launch flares automatically. Wingman Griffon 2-7 is your wingman and allowing you send teammate commands. Click on the 6 key to mark an enemy target with a wingman to attack it. For more information about your wingman. Please click on my heading. Weapon Loadout Cannon: 500 Hydra: 24 Stingers: 8 Hellfire: 4 Artillery: 2 Flares: 200 EFAMS: YES Trivia * The instructor is always as neutral team and SAM sites may not target to instructor * The A-10 Thunderbolt is static and not be used here which can be found in front of your helipad in your base. * Ground units also firing enemy ground units. * Enemy ground units may not attack but it's the target practice. During Nap of the Earth Training, Many vehicles are static and unarmed for training. * Enemy helicopters may not attack to you because it's just the training. When they are destroyed, the wingman is sent to your location and prepare to attack enemy helicopters. Enemy Helicopters are able to attack you until your wingman has arrived. Video Walkthrough